koregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Arctern
or |height = 1'7" |weight = 7 lbs. |male = 50 |female = 50 |about = It's underside is whitish-blue, with darker patterns along the back of its head, neck and back. Its wing feathers have dark tips, and the ends of its wings have ice crystal- like feathers. Its beak is also a bit sharp and ice-like. Arctern bear heavy resemblance to terns and albatrosses in appearance, but their behavior leans more towards the skua or jaeger, in that they are agressive and take prey from other birds or demand food in tribute from other pokemon. They are predators, known to freeze grass-types to pick at their vegetation. Interestingly, this behavior sometimes benefits them, especially Hillangor, as it can help in prevention bug-type infestation and disease. Also reported to be particularly enjoyable in the hot tropical sun. They sometimes give pokemon rides in exchange for bringing them food. As juveniles, they are territorial, headstrong and competitive, only permitting the presence of another arctern if it bested them in a fight. While this would make them difficult to raise, any trainer who can catch one is sure to be strong enough for the Arctern's standards. They can fly higher than most other birds, being immune to the effects of the chilling heights. They have rarely, if ever, been seen resting on land, and it is unknown if they have legs. (considering giving them a second set of wings instead of legs?) They sleep while gliding, and only land on the water occasionally to rest. They make landfall only to make nests for their eggs.(nevermind basic pokemon don't have eggs) |sunrise = Arctern take long, solitary flights, using momentum to glide instead of tiring themselves out. It is unknown if they even have legs, as they are never seen on the ground. They have been known on occasion to ferry smaller pokemon from inaccessible locales like cliffsides and distant islands, demanding food in exchange. |sunset = An agressive and territorial pokemon known to freeze grass-types to feed on their vegetation and bully other pokemon into giving it food, Arctern will attack fiercely if you get too close, and they spend most of their lives in constant flight. Surprising, then, that they have been seen giving small pokemon rides now and then. |moonrise = Preferring minimal exertion of effort, Arctern will glide long distances instead of flapping, and sometimes persuade other pokemon into bringing them food. When they do hunt, they wait for just the right moment before diving to snatch the berries from Pririn or to lift Tetreel from the water. They sleep in flight, only stopping to rest on the water's surface once a year. |hLocations = |hDescription = |basic = Arctern |basicType1 = Ice |basicType2 = Flying |basicToStage1 = LV 30 while Flying |stage1 = Arctaross |stage1Type1 = Ice |stage1Type2 = Flying |designer = |notes = It's based primarily on a combination of albatrosses, terns and skuas. |prevPokémon = Bagglea |nextPokémon = Arctaross |gallery = ArcternByNyveni.png|Nyveni's original design }}